The Second International Workshop on Mesoamerican Nephropathy, scheduled for November 2015 (MeN 2015), follows on the First International Workshop held in 2012. The goal of the Workshop is to bring together research scientists from within Central and Mesoamerica, and globally, studying the epidemic of Chronic Kidney Disease of non-Traditional causes (CKDnT) in Mesoamerica (known as Mesoamerican Nephropathy, or MeN). The specific objectives are to enhance scientific understanding of the epidemic of MeN; explore progress on knowledge of the etiology as well as the relationship of MeN to CKDnT outbreaks outside of the region (in Brazil, India and Sri Lanka); enhance the support structure for researchers including promoting new collaborations; and provide data to assist policy makers and clinicians to understand and take appropriate action to address the epidemic. The Workshop is designed to achieve maximum participation by attendees, including two and a half days of combined plenary sessions and small breakout working groups. The organizing committee for MeN 2015 is comprised of 11 researchers representing 8 countries who have been studying this epidemic, some since before 2005. Oral presenters at the workshop will be invited by members of the MeN 2015 organizing committee to submit papers that will be distributed to all MeN 2015 registrants ahead of the Workshop. Poster presentations, including by junior scientists, will be solicited via a call for poster presentations. Simultaneous translation during the Workshop will accommodate English and Spanish speakers, and proceedings of the conference in both languages will be published and broadly distributed, including in peer-reviewed scientific journals. The epidemic of chronic kidney disease occurring along the Pacific coast of Mesoamerica is not related to traditional causes of CKD (i.e., diabetes and hypertension) and disproportionately affects younger men of working age (age 20-50). CKDnT has overwhelmed the health systems in affected areas and mortality rates are increasing. In Central America, CKDnT is a public health problem of such a magnitude and severity that the Council of Ministries of Health in Central American recently called for urgent action. Such action must be based on sound science. MeN 2015 is a response to this call for action and will result in the most exhaustive and up-do-date compendium of the science and collaborative actions, elucidating the potential causes of the epidemic, and efforts to find solutions for prevention and mitigation.